gowfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Defense of Majosa
The Defense of Majosa was an engagement between Locust and Coalition forces in mid-4 A.E. in the town of Majosa. Prelude During the Pendulum Wars, Majosa's only site of interest was a mid-sized weapons factory in the center of town which supplied Coalition forces with small arms. After the Locust War began, the town was ignored by the Horde, who focused their efforts on larger cities, allowing it to continue with production. After the Hammer of Dawn Counterattack destroyed many of the COG's large production facilities outside of the Jacinto Plateau, Majosa became a strategically important location after it was retooled to produce the recently developed Mark 2 Lancer Assault Rifle, along with other war material such as armor and ammunition. Battle In mid-4 A.E., the Locust detected the special vibrations given off by the Fabricators in the weapons plant, identifying the area as one of importance, thus a Locust force was assembled under the command of the Theron Sentinel, Gornuk. Two days before the attack began, COG forces managed to detect the seismic activity given off by the Locust drilling and were thus able to evacuate most of the civilian population safely and deploy platoons Iota-357 and Phi-834 to defend the town and weapon factory. When the Locust did manage to break through, they came in force, sending wave after wave towards the entrenched Gears, who managed to hold them off for several hours. Unfortunately, the Gears of Oscar-Four had been forced to give ground, allowing Locust snipers to take positions and keep them pinned down long enough for Drones to overrun their location, slaughtering them all. The deaths of Oscar-Four opened a hole in the COG's line and allowed Locust to pour through into the town, leading to a two-week long protracted battle for the town, with strategic locations constantly switching sides, although the COG was able to keep them away from the factory. After the destruction of Oscar-Four, Iota-357 was reinforced with the arrival of Yankee-Two, led by Sergeant Craig Randall, whom helped push back the tide of Locust. Unfortunately, these were simply delaying actions as Gornuk had been gathering forces underneath the town, including seven Brumaks, to make one massive push to take the weapons factory and eliminate Coalition forces. After the Brumaks emerged, it only took them an hour to reach the weapons factory, only to witness it being burned to the ground, a parting gift left by the Gears of Iota-357 in an attempt to deny the Locust access to the Fabricators present, an act which infuriated Gornuk and fueled his hated for the unit. Aftermath After the supposed destruction of the weapons factory, the Gears of Iota-357 were praised for their willingness to sacrifice themselves in order to prevent the Locust from gaining such important technology. Yankee-Two, whose members had become friendly with the rest of the platoon, was permanently assigned to Iota-357, a posting they would remain in until the Battle of Ephyra six years later. Through means that may never be known, the factory was not entirely destroyed and many of the Fabricators remained semi-operational. These intact Fabricators would be discovered years later in late 15 A.E., after the Sinking of Jacinto when the now-Lieutenant Colin Davis returned to the city looking for supplies. One of these Fabricators would be salvaged and returned to their garrison at Fort Perez, where it would provide invaluable materials for the survivors. Category:Gears of War: Dark Horse Category:War of Nightmares